


Tattoos

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Kink, Ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”So… Tattoos?”</p><p>And Liam let out a breathy chuckle, nodding his head and whispering, as though in awe,”Tattoos…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

Liam rubbed his nose along Zayn’s arm and sighed at how good Zayn always smelt, his eyes trying their damned hardest not to sweep down so that he could feast his eyes on Zayn’s beautiful tattoos.

Zayn watched Liam’s inner struggle and slightly curved his hand so that his nails raked the love bite he had left right under Liam’s collarbone last night,  angling his head downwards so he could whisper,”Your doing so good babe, just a little while longer and we’ll be done, then we can go…”

As Zayn trailed off, Liam smiled slightly, moving his hand to rest over the increasingly obvious bulge in his jeans.

Not a half an hour later, Zayn was pushing Liam into the bathroom of their hotel room, ignoring the jibes of the other boys as he shut the door behind him and dropped to his knees,undoing the button on Liam’s pants and pulling them, along with Liam’s underwear, off quickly, feeding off of Liam’s heavy breathing, but then Liam was pulling him to his feet.

“Zee, oh God, Zee, no, I wanna cum on your tattoos…”

Zayn smirked and whipped his shirt off, getting back down on his knees and shuffling into a submissive stance, his hands clasped together behind his back, his eyes locked with Liam’s.

Slowly, Liam reached down and began stroking himself, wincing when the dry palm of his hand scratched his length.

Zayn rolled his eyes and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Liam’s cock, then looking back up at Liam, his eyes getting the message across quite clearly.

Liam’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then his head was falling back, and his fingers were winding in Zayn’s hair as is hips stuttered out his first thrust.

Zayn didn’t even gag, but instead hummed steadily around the length, moaning when it twitched deep in his throat as Liam began fucking his mouth slowly, but deeply.

Zayn wasn’t gonna be taking lead vocal tomorrow.

A guttural groan left Liam’s throat, and he pulled out of Zayn’s mouth, looking down with pupil’s blown and a lustful gaze, his eyes almost slipping shut as they landed on Zayn’s puffed and swollen lips, and then he was cumming with a long drawn out growl, his hands tightening in Zayn’s hair,

almost to the point of pain,

but instead it was a spark of pleasure that shot to Zayn’s crotch, combining with the sight of Liam’s teeth biting into his lip as he fought to keep his eyes open to see his cum land all across Zayn’s chest, slightly covering the black ink, running down to join other streaks of cum to make Zayn jerk violently, his face burying itself in Liam’s thigh as he exploded in his jeans.

As Liam’s hands relaxed in Zayn’s hair, and Zayn’s teeth let go of the material of Liam’s jeans, Liam let out a breath, and Zayn’s hoarse voice grated out,”So… Tattoos?”

And Liam let out a breathy chuckle, nodding his head and whispering, as though in awe,”Tattoos…”


End file.
